


The Other Side: Part Twelve

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, Submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Carrie lets Dean talk her into expanding her horizons and taking charge. Carrie so needs a drink. Or three.





	The Other Side: Part Twelve

 

Carrie started to bind Dean's wrists together and waited for his direction.

"Bend it forward and then loop it back." He said. "It's a quick release knot. You can pull on the end to let me out, but I can't get myself out."

She nodded and let out a huff. "This is so weird."

"Aww. Don't be that way hun, or it not going to be fun." Dean bent his knee and then straightened it out, dropping it back to the mattress. "Can't be self conscious. Just let it go. Go wild. I can take anything you dish out."

She paused and looked at him. "Do we need a safe word?"

"Not really. You'll know if I'm for real." He gave her a measuring look. "Not sure you could push me to the point to need one."

She laughed. "Probably not."

He rested his bound hands over his head and she looked at the length of him stretched out before her like an offering. God he was handsome. He was still wearing his jeans and a button up shirt. She asked him to keep them on because she really did love undressing him. It felt like unwrapping a present. A big beautiful present all for her.

He locked her with his beautiful green eyes. "Come on sweetheart. You're in charge."

She felt self conscious for a minute. Carrie sat there and Dean let her get her bearings about her.

Once she had them, she straddled him and slowly, gently began to unbutton his shirt. She slipped one button at a time carefully revealing inch-by-inch his smooth milky skin.

She touched it in awe when she'd gotten it part way undone.

Dean sighed.

She undid another few. His taut belly was revealed to her. This she moved backwards and bent down to lick. She explored the little indents of his muscles, felt him shudder and contract a little, the warm muscle jumping under her lips.

Her hands started on his belt while she still had her lips pressed against him. She undid it, slid it out of the loops and tossed it next to her on the mattress.

Carrie pulled his pants and under wear down enough to expose his hip bone. She nipped it gently and then kissed the hollow there. Dean moaned a little, tensing at the tickle.

"Easy, baby." She whispered to him.

"Tickles." He murmured, then gave a gasp as her tongue followed the groove of muscle to the crease where his thigh met his groin.

She pushed at his pants until she exposed the rim of his pubic hair and followed down with her lips still at the crease.

Carrie pulled them down to his knees and freed his erection.

She ran her hands along the front of his thighs. All powerful muscle underneath her palms.

She finally pulled his jeans off completely. Dean spread his legs as she settled between them and soothingly rubbed the back of his knees. She kept working them gently, waiting for the tendon to soften a little. She leaned forward and bent her head to kiss the inside if his knees as she worked.

Dean gasped. He lifted his head to watch her ministrations with his beautiful green eyes and then tossed his head back into the pillow, exposing the underside of his strong jawline and the lines of his throat. The visual was ridiculously erotic. His mouth came open and she watched his tongue flick against his perfect white teeth.

Carrie moved her attentions up to the inside of his thighs. He spread them a little more to accommodate her. She gripped a handful of muscle on the outsides of his thigh and bit her lip pulling up on him a little.

God, she wanted him.

He went with the movement with a soft vocalization.

Carrie was in awe of him. Not just his beauty. Not just the body and face but in his ability to let go. To trust her and let her explore him like this. How instinctive it was for him to switch roles, to both be the one guiding her and yet to surrender and be guided himself.

His penis looked like it wanted to be touched. _Not quite so soon,_ she thought. She skated up his thighs with her hands and massaged around his groin.

Dean gave an instinctual little rock and was met with air. "Come on, baby." He whispered.

She gave him a little smile. "I'm in charge here, remember."

His face was flushed as he lifted his head to look at her again.

She squeezed his thighs again and locked gazes with him, slowly ducked down so it looked like she was about to take him in her mouth... but instead just exhaled against him.

He groaned, moving under her. "Come on, Carrie."

"I'm in charge." She quipped.

He exhaled out his nose.

"Please?" He asked.

She moved a hand over to stroke the length of him and he gasped. He was warm and substantial in her hand and she felt a little thrill course through her as she squeezed him. She did it a few times.

Dean was ready. She could feel the anticipation in him.

"I don't want to end this yet," she told him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "You're power hungry." His voice was rough as if he'd been sleeping.

"You wanted me to tie you up," She said.

Carrie sat up and unstraddled him, loosening the rope to slip one of his hands free.

He blinked. "What?"

She bent his arm and started to slide his unbuttoned shirt sleeve off his wrist. "I want to open the rest of my present." She said.

He moved to help her get it off him and then she did the same with the other arm before she hitched the knot securely around both of his wrists.

She laid down, stretching out along his side. She tickled her fingers over his chest. "Roll for me."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the order but did as he was told, his hands bound at the wrists, still pulled above his head. He ended up on his side.

"On your stomach."

"Can't," he said. "Gotta adjust myself. My... Um... hands are tied."

"I'll help out, tell me what to do."

"Uh... okay." He hesitated and rolled. He grunted and shifted his hips a little, trying to get comfortable. "Reach in and pull me up."

She reached under his stomach and moved his erection. "Better?"

"Yeah," he said, settling in.

Carrie trailed her nails down his back, from shoulders to the curve of his ass.

His muscles flexed and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Oh."

"What do you want me to do to you, Dean?"

"Anything, baby. Touch me."

Carrie straddled his bare ass and leaned down over him, kissed the nape of his neck. The shortly cropped hair tickled her cheek.

He moaned.

She leaned her weight on him. "Is this good?"

"Yeah."

She trailed her kisses along the back of his hairline to the juncture of his jaw. She could feel him surrendering into it. "Good. Let go, sweetheart."

She kissed his ear again.

"Carrie... wanna feel you naked on me."

Carrie threw off her top and leaned back over him, her bare breasts against his bare back. "Like that."

She felt him shiver.

"Yeah."

She leaned into his ear and kissed it, running her hands over his arms.

He moved his hips under hers, grinding the mattress. She layed on him like that for a few minutes, listening to him breathe. Watching the side of his face and the expressions there. She loved him. She loved him so much that her heart did a little flip.

"Carrie..." his voice was soft.

"What?" She kissed his cheek as he lay there.

"Nothin." He moved his hips more. "Get naked with me."

She moved to pull her pants off and then layed on top of him again. Her skin on his felt divinely decadent, her breasts pressed to his back, her pelvis against the curve of his back side, she let her leg fall between his. His thighs closed on it and she moved against him, reveling in it.

Dean moaned. "Oh god. This is nice." He breathed.

She moved her legs with his and started to rock against him. He tensed and then his body went with the movement, surrendering to hers. She was in awe of him. The feel of him solid and strong under her. She never got tired of feeling his strength. She could sense the tension in him suddenly.

She straddled him, as he'd done to her and rocked over him, feeling her drive build and also the feeling of want between her legs. "Oh sweetheart." Dean whispered, grinding himself down into the mattress to get some friction.

Her arms started to cramp up and she lifted herself off of him. He shifted his position when she got off, trying to get his knees under him a little. She gave him a little spank. "Stay down."

He sucked in a breath at the blow.

Carrie watched him carefully.

She gave him another swat.

He groaned. "Keep goin." He whispered gruffly.

"Going?" She asked.

She hesitated and swatted him again a few more times. Carrie was watching his expressions carefully. He braced against her blows, his eyes were closed.

She wasn't certain how she felt hurting him. "Dean..."

"Harder."

Carrie spanked him hard enough for a meaty crack to ring out and her palm hurt.

He grunted.

She shook her hand out.

He turned to look at her and snorted. "You hurt your hand?"

"Yes!" She replied.

"Could use the belt."

Carrie felt uncomfortable. "I don't like hurting you."

"Not hurting me, baby."

"Dean..." she furrowed her brow in distress.

"Come on," he said.

Carrie looked down at his perfect ass and gave him another slap.

"Don't stop."

"I can't do this." She said, embarrassed.

She heard him exhale in annoyance through his nose. "Carrie."

Carrie stood up and walked over to the cupboard. He lifted his head to watch her. "Where the hell are you goin?"

Dean shifted and tried to get his hands free. "Carrie."

She walked over to Dean's open decanter of whiskey and poured herself a shot. She turned around to look at him, a little liquid running down the glass.

He was gorgeous in the dim light. From the muscles on his back, to the dip of his lumbar spine, to the powerful curve of that ass.

He'd twisted onto his side, his arms still above his head. He looked up at her, his face partly in shadow, a bit of light playing off of his full bottom lip.

She threw back the shot and winced then choked at the burn, her eyes welling.

She saw the edge of Dean's mouth pull into an amused smirk.

"How do you drink this shit?" She asked.

"What are ya doin?"

She waved her hand at him and poured another shot. "Liquid courage," She said.

"You gotta get drunk to spank me?"

She emptied it and her head swam. "Yes. Don't judge."

She watched his long dark lashes sweep across his cheek as he blinked.

"You're so gorgeous." He said as a drip of the whiskey splashed from the glass onto her naked breast and ran down. "Hey don't drink so much you pass out and and leave me like this, babe."

She tilted her chin up. "I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah." He said huskily. She saw his eyes dark with lust sweep over her. He inhaled deeply. "That body. That hair. That face."

She smiled and tipped her head. Carrie walked back over to him, putting a sway in her hips, her nudity on full display in front of his male gaze.

"Fine. Roll onto your stomach." She grabbed the belt and folded it over, tapped it against his ass.

Dean turned back onto his stomach. He shuddered in Anticipation.

Carrie watched him drop his head.

She let a blow land on him. He gasped at the feel of the belt in her hands and the sound of it hitting made her feel weirdly heady.

She got a rhythm going. A swing, a pause, another swing. Not too hard, not too soft.

Dean rolled his eyes up and his mouth fell open. He dipped his head again, and she watched his broad shoulders tighten with the punishment.

"Oh god." He finally choked. "Hurts good, baby. Don't stop." She dropped the belt and started in with her hand. Felt the little crack of her hitting his skin zing through her. His face had taken on on a look of pain and he whimpered. She slowed, rubbed the red, heated seat with a soothing circle.

"Fuck, baby. Please."

Carrie grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over onto his back. He hissed as his ass hit the mattress. She saw his green eyes widen in surprise momentarily at her assertiveness.

She straddled him and sank down on him. He tossed his head back and cried out loudly. The sound was fantastic. She felt sloppy.

And loose. It didn't hurt when she slid onto him and started to move. Dean's stomach clenched and his mouth opened in a silent cry.

Carrie leaned backward and arched her back, balancing a hand on the front of his quaking thigh for a minute. She reached behind her and grabbed his balls.

Dean bucked into her in surprise and came, crying her name, his face eloquent with his pleasure.

She felt a little dizzy and slid off of him, collapsing boneless by his side.

"Baby." He panted. "Untie me."

Carrie kissed him sloppily and reached to pull the end of the knot. It came loose and his arms went around her and he was half on top of her. His hand went between her legs, coaxing until she cried out and buried her face in his neck.

When she came down, he was panting looking at her fondly. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"That was fun." He said.

"I'm dizzy."

He laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. She fell asleep in his arms.

Rustling woke her up in the morning. Dean was buckling his pants. He looked up at her, a little crease in his brow. He smiled. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi." She muttered, squinting a little.

He finished his buckle and ducked down to put on his boots.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta go," he said.

"Oh." She sat up and held her head.

He smiled at her. "Little hangover from a couple shots of whiskey?"

"Yeah I'm a lightweight."

"Sure are." He tied his boots. She noticed he stood up a little gingerly.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Ass is a little sore."

"I'm sorry."

He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her head. "Don't ever apologize for that." He crouched down. "Sweetheart, I gotta go."

She nodded, feeling her heart break. "Okay."

"Don't look sad." He kissed her, all soft lips and two days of stubble. "You go back to sleep. You'll feel better in a couple hours." He rubbed her shoulder for a moment and stood up.

Carrie watched him close the door. She fell back to sleep with an ache in her chest.


End file.
